Mudblood, Or Not?
by masharocks
Summary: Draco has always called her a mudblood, but is she? Do you know the true story of Hermione, what really happened? Will there be broken hearts, and second glances? You will just have to find out...
1. Flashback

(Disclaimer: All character mentioned here are J.K. Rowling's, I do not own them and do not plan to sell this story.)

"Narcissa, is it a boy? I have a perfect name for him if it is." Lucius said.

"Doc said it was a girl. Please Lucius don't take her away from me, I was to name her Dea." Narcissa whimpered.

"You know the tradition. Another male must be born before she can live with us."

"But, there is nothing wrong with her. Look at her."

"I know there is nothing wrong, but I must follow the Malfoy law. It has always been this way since my great grandfather lived. We must rid of her in some way, maybe send her to a family who needs a child."

"No, please, no."

"Then there is only the other option. To kill her."

"Most definitely not! Fine send her to someone, but I am not helping!"

Lucius sent Dea to a muggle family he randomly found in the phone book called the Grangers. But before he did this he met the family and made the baby look like she was part of family. He put a spell on her making her hair frizzy and brown like the mother and making her face different so no one would suspect anything. He changed her attitude as much as he could so she would not be evil, but it was very hard to alter a Malfoy's attitude so the Grangers agreed to fix her up.

Firstly, the Grangers named her Hermione, the name they were going to give their next child anyways. For years and years they trained Hermione to be kind, thoughtful, and peaceful, something she was not when she was given to the Grangers. The Grangers did not have to help her become smart, this was character trait she already owned. Years passed and when Hermione turned about 7 she was sent to many preparatory schools knowing she would soon go to a wizarding school. The Grangers tried to sent her to many schools so she would not be around the house too much, they had trouble concealing the secret of Hermione's birth. When Hermione was not in those schools they taught her not to like mischievous people such as the Malfoys.


	2. Strange Behavior

"Surely you must be kidding, we just had a potions exam yesterday." Hermione exclaimed.

"I wouldn't kid with you would I? That bloody Snape has something up his sleeve, I just know it. He's probably making us since he knows that we weren't in the class half the time because of the Quidditch thing." Ron said.

"But that's just us, the Slytherin's didn't even go, of course he would give it out, they knew what to study for and we didn't. I have to have high marks, I must."

"Oh, you always want to be perfect, don't you? You can never make a mistake, can you? I have and nothing happened to me."

"Whatever, I'm going to the library." Hermione turns suddenly with a disgusted look on her face.

Ron and Hermione bickered like this on a daily basis. It was normal, Hermione being the brain and Ron being the clueless one. It's always this way. Harry just happened to be practice Quidditch at the time. Harry usually ignored this arguing and left it up to himself to get them occupied with something else. About 20 minutes later Harry shows up in the library, looking for a book to help him with the Quidditch match next week.

"Hey Hermione, why so glum?" Harry proclaimed.

"Big test, Potions, no time to chat." Hermione said quickly.

"Man, its only a quiz that's 3 days away. No need to get so uptight."

"Too bad. Just, Just leave me alone Harry! Why won't anyone leave me alone!"

"I better go." Harry said as he sulked away. Hermione never yelled at him like that before, especially for coming in a trying to talk to her. Something has gone wrong with Hermione and he had to figure it out before she went crazy."

Harry is just about to leave when Draco walks in.

"Good job Mr. Popularity, you found the library, never thought you would need it, would you?"

"Buzz off." Harry muttered. And walked out the door.

"Good one, Malfoy." Hermione snickered from her desk. Why did she say that? Harry was her friend? For some reason Hermione felt that Harry deserved the insult. But why?

"Thought I'd never hear that from YOU Granger." Malfoy smirked. He walked over and punched her on the shoulder and then went back to cackling with Crabbe and Goyle.

This was the first sign of Hermione's secret that she never found out herself yet. But it would be coming, very, very soon.


	3. An Attitude Change

Hermione was sick and tired of Harry always following her one day and leaving her the next. She couldn't understand why she liked him in the first place. She also hated that Ron was always accusing her of being too smart and being a show off.

'Plus he is poor which is a bad trait for someone going to Hogwarts, I can't believe he actually had enough money to make it here.' Hermione thought. Her attitude was changing rapidly as if someone put a spell on her and forced her to. She didn't sit with her friends, just lurked around the library watching to see if someone decent would stop by. She never realized what she was saying or thinking was odd, she just casually did.

As Hermione was sitting in the library, Draco came up to her.

"Did you have a slip of tongue, that time you said what I said about Harry was good?" Draco said in a braggy way, thinking she really didn't mean it and he wanted to embarrass her.

"No, it wasn't. What you said was true, he was getting on my nerves. Do you know how it feels to have someone on your nerves?" Hermione grumbled.

"Believe me I do. Harry gets on my nerves, you get on my nerves, and Dumbledore's stupid rules get on my nerves as well. Oh and Weasley, it just annoys me that he walks these grounds in hand-me-down robes."

"You are right about everything. Totally correct. I don't know why I just noticed that they really bug me. But why do I bug you?"

"You know perfectly well why." Draco smirked and walked off.

As Hermione went into the common room she had a brilliant idea, something that would make people like her more. She decided to straighten her frizzy hair and cut it to her shoulders. She decided she would wear mascara and black eye shadow every day and not worry so much about O.W.L.S. anymore. Her head was filled with thoughts of dark magic and superstition. She used an iron to straighten her hair and used a ruler and scissors to cut it although she could have used magic, it didn't even come to her that she could. She really wanted to see the reaction of everyone after they saw her, would they think she was a slut or really goth?

The next day all that everyone did was stare at her. Harry tried to stay away from her and Ron thought she was taking crack because she would never do something like that to herself otherwise.

"She's freaky ain't she?" Ron whispered. "Reminds me of Pansy Parkinson."

"Reminds me of a goth, some made up word in the muggle world meaning one who dresses in black and is very quiet. Oh and worships the devil, but I doubt Hermione is that bad." Harry said.

"Hey Pansy, you like?I was thinking, do you want to sit with me in the great hall, I have some serious gossip to spill." Hermione said enthusiastically.

"I'm impressed, mudblood. Maybe you're not so bad after all, you look hot." Pansy exclaimed, "all the guys are gonna be chasing you, sure I'll meet at you at dinner. You know you are so much better than I thought you would ever be."


	4. News, Love, and Betrayal

"So, what made you want to change yourself?" Pansy asked.

"I was sick and tired of people calling me the brain, that's why, and since I never had a boyfriend anyways, I thought this might pull it off."

"I see, so what's the gossip?"

"I heard that Harry is going to ask Cho Chang out. He told me not to tell anyone, but how could I keep this a secret?"

"Perfect way to get back at him, he should have asked you out. I mean, he is your best friend, at least was."

Just then Draco came by bragging to everyone about his news.

"I have a sister, a long, lost, sister! I bet she is hot, like me. Heard she is also going to Hogwarts, but I don't see anyone here resembling me in any way." Draco said gallantly.

"Your dad told you this?" Pansy exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Sure as I always will be. Just have to find out who it is. They didn't even give me a name yet but I'm sure I will find her soon. I can picture her now, just as evilly clever as me."

Soon enough the news was out to the whole school, some people were so astonished they asked every girl if they were related to Draco, some thought he was lying just to get attention, some, like Harry and Ron, didn't care one bit. Life for Harry was lonely, he had no one to give him advice about his schoolwork or quidditch, he wanted Hermione to come back. Ron always told Harry he was glad she is gone, because she was too snobby anyways. But deep inside Ron also missed Hermione, he even missed how they fought and argued, he never told her that he likes her. He didn't want to show it because he was mad that she was hanging out with Pansy and other slytherin friends. Harry felt crushed that she would turn herself into something else, just to get attention.

"Ron, what are we going to do about her? She messed herself up just so she could be popular." Harry sighed.

"I don't know and don't care, all of her prissiness is getting on my nerves, and she doesn't even care about her bloody grades anymore!"

"You didn't want her to care about her grades."

"I know, but it just isn't the same anymore. Come on, or we'll be late for Snape's class again."

As Hermione was sitting on her bed she wrote in her journal:

_Dear Journal,_

_I have made my life so much more interesting, no more worrying about exams, or anything, just my social life, too bad Draco thinks I'm a mudblood, he might actually talk to me if I wasn't. Pansy just keeps on blabbing to everyone about Cho Chang and Harry, it's even getting a bit annoying. Oh well, he deserves it._

_What's really on my mind is Draco's sister, I really want to know her, I would definitely want to be friends with her. _

_Also, I wonder what my parents would think about me when I came home to see them, if they hate me, I can always run away from home._

_-Hermie (that's what my friends call me)_

Hermione fell asleep right after she wrote in her journal, too many thoughts were going through her head and she had lots of mixed feelings as well. Her head really needed a rest, who knew, being popular was so much work.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor boys dormitories, Harry was doing Potions homework and Ron just sat there thinking about Hermione, he couldn't get her out of his head, he wrote her name in his notebook fifty times and tried to make up poems about her. It was driving him nuts, he didn't know why he was doing this. Soon he and Harry fell asleep and Ron forgot about her for a while and dreamt of frolicking in Honeydukes and winning the Quidditch Cup.


	5. Heartbreaking News

**.: Chapter Five: Heartbreaking News :.**

Draco Malfoy was sitting nervously on his bed writing a letter to his father, asking him who his sister was. He already found out one thing…her name was Dea. He thought it was a beautiful name, he didn't know anyone at Hogwarts name that though. He was so anxious to find out who she was, he would finally have someone to talk to about personal things, that he didn't want his friends to know about, his friends, he thought were just there, they really didn't help him out in any way. He hated his father Lucius, he hated how he always got beaten, his mother too. Lucius was the worst enemy now, especially if he didn't tell Draco who she was. As soon he was done his letter looked like this:

_Dear Father,_

_I really need to know who my sister is, the name doesn't give me much information, there is no one here named Dea. Please, I want to know as soon a possible._

_-Draco_

It may have been short, but it was all he wanted to know, he hated communicating with his father anyways. One thought kept on aching in his head all day. Who was Dea? Dea means a goddess so she must be beautiful. Who is she? Do I know her? These thoughts kept on bugging Draco, he was very impatient. He didn't even pay attention in Potions class, he was that distracted. Snape kept on asking him to pay attention but never took points off because he was a Slytherin.

Ron was trying to talk to Hermione more and more now than ever. But Hermione usually kept on ignoring him, in fact, she didn't even notice he was there. Sure, Ron hated that she changed herself, but he still liked her, her personality and everything. Every night he dreamt about her, nothing but her, nothing.Finally he found out what to do. He took out a roll of parchment and wrote her a love poem:

_Your eyes, hazel, beautiful_

_Your hair, bright, bountiful_

_Your face, happy, unafraid_

_Your personality, is as of a rose_

_Your heart beats, steadily, flows_

_Be mine and I will be yours_

_Please accept this poem as a description of love_

_The only girl that I adore_

_-Ron Weasly XOX_

Yes, he was being very romantic, although he wasn't too good at poems, it was his best. He put the poem and a bouquet of flowers under Hermione's pillow just before she left the room. He hoped this would really show Hermione how he felt, how he could barely get her out of his head, how he could barely speak around her. He hoped, she would understand.

Finally, two weeks later Draco receives his news. News that will make the biggest difference in world to him. Something that didn't even come to his mind will happen and a lot of things came to his mind. He would now have a sister, a person to talk to, but would he want to talk to her? The letter came by school owl to Draco as he was eating dinner at the great hall. As he read the last sentence his mouth dropped open, he ran to the library. Here is what it said:

_Dear Draco,_

_This may be a little hard for you, but you are grown and must remember that life does not always go as you want it. The life of your sister is very complicated, she was a good girl, you may not like her however. She was changed of her attitude by your father and her looks as well. Please do not get angry when you read this. Your real sibling is right there with you at Hogwarts, you know her, and supposedly hate her. Hermione Granger is Dea Malfoy._

_With Love,_

_N. Malfoy(Your Mom)_

He could not believe his mind. He could have simply fainted at that moment, after finding out Granger was his relative, his blood relative. Of all those years of calling her a mudblood, she never deserved it. He hated his father even more after finding out he sent away his sister at birth, changing everything about her, everything.

'The spell probably wore off, probably why she is acting so much like me now.' Draco thought. 'Too bad the frizzy haired Hermione hadn't worn off, I really want to see Dea the way see was meant to be.'

There was only one other thing he could do, tell Hermione.

'This is going to be tough,' Draco thought, 'There is only one way of breaking it to her, without telling her.'

He attached a letter to Hermione's door explaining everything. He put it in an envelope labeled only for Hermione so no one else would open it.

After Hermione stopped chatting with Pansy and the gang she headed back to the dormitories. She saw an envelope with her name on it. After she read it, she did not say anything. She understood that this must be kept as secret as possible. As she was getting ready for bed she lifted her pillow to get her pajamas and saw something she could definitely not believe. When she read the poem and saw the roses she began to cry.

'All this time, he loved me. He really loved me. Now he will really hate me, after he finds out about me being related to Draco. He won't love me, I know it. Why does this have to happen to me?'


	6. A Broken Heart

Hermione was sitting on her bed sobbing. She hated the fact that finally she gets a boyfriend, a lover and now she cannot have him anymore because of some stupid family problem. She hated her parents for keeping it a secret for so long, she hated them like hell. She also hated Lucius for not accepting her into the family just because she was a girl. A stupid, useless, good for nothing girl. Now she finally understood why Draco always teased her, it was because of his father, it would give his father pride if Draco only liked purebloods. But the thing that really bothered her was that, Lucius knew all along that she wasn't a mudblood and didn't care that Draco was teasing her, didn't even give him a hint about being nice to me. It was because he was a rotten death eater, he was chosen for a reason, the only reason Draco was chosen was because he was related to Lucius. She also noticed that Draco had been acting nicer to her once she changed her attitude, but now it seemed like she didn't want to act that way, she wanted to be herself. Draco even wrote in the letter he wished he knew how she was supposed to look and act without the spell on her, but he also wanted her to not act that way, she knew it by how he wrote the letter. Another thing that she whole-heartedly hoped was that no one would find out. She knew her friends would find out, but if the whole school found out, then she wouldn't be called Hermione and she wouldn't be treated normally, everyone would be afraid of her, like they were of Draco. With all these thoughts running through her head she almost forgot to dress up and go into the Great Hall, but she did.

Draco escaped from his friends in the Great Hall and sneaked into the library. He doesn't know why but he always seemed to be there more often now than before. He was surprised to see Hermione, who was now Dea but he didn't want anyone to know. She was studying for a Herbology test which was the next day.

'She doesn't need to study' Draco thought. 'she always gets the highest marks anyways.'

He noticed that since she found out, her attitude came back to normal and she was the same old Hermione again, probably not to seem suspicious. As he sat down beside her she sort of jumped a bit, but didn't gasp.

"So, are you mad that I am your sister?" Hermione muttered.

"No, not really Dea. You're okay, I guess."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not it's your name after all, and plus I like it better."

"I don't want anyone to find out."

"What will happen? People will start calling you by your real name that's all."

"You better not tell anyone. My friends will be furious, especially Ron."

"Why Ron?"

"Dammit, I shouldn't have said that." Hermione whispered to herself.

"Does he like you or something?"

"How in the world did you know? and by the way he loves me."

"Isn't it obvious? He's always been complaining about you to hide his feelings."

"Are you mad?"

"About what?"

"That I like Ron and he likes me."

"No. Why should I care anyways? It's none of my business so go ahead and do what you want."

"Ok."

"You know you do remind me of my mother."

"Really? How is that?"

"You care about everyone else and as well as yourself."

"Well, that was one reason I wasn't put into slytherin."  
Suddenly Draco came up to her and started to hug her. It was not a passionate hug, but just a friendly, family hug, like someone gives you when they miss you. It just so happened that Ron was walking into the library that very moment and saw them hugging. He thought they liked each other, he thought that all hope for him was lost. He went back into the Great Hall with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"ShShe likes likes him."

"Who?"

"Ddraco." Ron sobbed.

"How do you know?"

"Saw em hugging in the library." Ron sobbed some more.

"Hugging? Why in the world…"

"I already told you they like each other!" Ron interrupted.

"Did they say anything to each other? Like I love you or something?"

"No, but you don't have to say that do you."

" I guess not, but that still doesn't mean she likes him, he might have made her hug him, with a spell."

"I don't think so."


	7. Chapter 7 REVISED

**Chapter 7 revised version: since I lost the original chapter 7 I am making a new one to put here, I will make it as close as possible to the original. Sorry for the delay people, but when you read this chapter then you will be able to understand the story better. This is supposed to be chapter 9 but it got all mixed up. Please forgive me….**

Draco went to Hermione's room to go check on her and talk to her for some more. When he got there he saw a blonde girl in her bed.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Draco shouted, "This is Hermione's bedroom, are you crazy?"

The girl slowly sat up and stretched, "I am Hermione, what are you screaming at me for?"

"You are not Hermione, you are a blonde and have blue eyes, you can't be Hermione."

"What? I know who I am. I am Dea, I mean Hermione."

"Look in the mirror Dea," Draco shivered. When she went up to the mirror she saw a pretty girl about 2 inches taller than Hermione's height, with straight blonde hair down to her back. She had soft blue eyes, and a slender figure, she looked nothing like Hermione, in fact she looked like she was related to Draco.

"This tells why I am supposed to be your sister."

"Yea. Wow, I can tell."

"This is very weird." Just then, an owl swept by her window and dropped a piece of parchment. Dea picked it up and read it. Here is what it said:

_Dear Dea,_

_You have probably found out already that you are a Malfoy and you have probably woke up and saw that your features have changed. Since you have turned sixteen today, this is supposed to happen. On your birthday from now on, you will change to what you were supposed to look like, and this will stay until the day after your birthday. This is very complicated, but it's how the spell works._

_-N. Malfoy_

"So your saying I have to stay this way, for today and tomorrow?" Hermione asked, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't know"

"How am I supposed to show up in class today?"

"Just say Hermione is sick or something, or tell them she transferred."

"If you say so." And Hermione dressed up quickly and headed out to class.


	8. Who is That Girl?

**.:Chapter 8 Who is That Girl:. Sorry for the big delay...it was worth it though, you will like this chapter**

As Dea was getting ready for class she tried to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. She didn't want people being suspicious. The only thing that worried her the most was that she couldn't celebrate her birthday with her friends. When she put on her class robe she headed out the door looking as innocent as possible. She heard many people whispering, 'Who is that?' 'Is that Malfoy's sister?'. Well they were right about one thing, she was his sister, but why would say that, she wouldn't unless someone asked her. As she sat down in her usual seat in potions class, she heard even more people whispering. Including Ron and Harry.

"She's a hottie, ain't she, kinda looks like Fluer from Beauxbatons." Harry whispered.

"She is just like every other girl Harry, don't get obsessed. Hey where is Hermione?" Ron said.

"Don't know, probably got sick."

"It's her birthday."

"You remember her birthday?"

But Ron didn't get a chance to answer because Snape was already there.

"Who are you?" Snape said strictly.

"I, I'm Dea, sir." Dea stuttered.

"Dea, I've never heard of a Dea, do you know a Hermione? Why isn't she here?"  
"Hermione is sick. I am here to take notes for her so she can study for your test."

"Helpful. She may need it for the the next exam. it's quite a challenge."

"Sure, okay." While Snape was talking about his lesson Hermione wrote down some things but then turned to Ron, he kept on tapping her shoulder to get her attention, and she finally turned around.

"Psst. Hello.Who are you? Really?" Ron whispered.

"Dea."  
"Do you have a last She said hesitantly.  
"Do you know what Hermione is up to? She's been acting strange lately. Since you're filling in for her, you should know, right?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know. Sorry, I have to finish writing notes, nice talking to ya."

"Wait. Give her this. She will know what it is."

"Ron, is it really necessary you give her that?" Harry said out loud.

"Harry no talking. 15 points from Gryffindor." Snape shouted. The "thing" that Ron handed Dea was a roll of parchment, and as she opened it she could see moving drawings of a girl hugging a boy, a very good picture. Underneath it said: 'Why did you hug a Slytherin? What is your secret? What are you hiding?'

'Man he really wants to know. Maybe I should tell him, today. I mean there's no other time I can, sure he'll be confused but at least he will know. I don't want to tell Harry however because I have a feeling it won't turn out great if I do.' Hermione thought to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When it was time for lunch Dea decided she would do it. She would tell Ron her secret and then she could like him again without a worry, and she may even get a boyfriend from it, occasionally.

"Hey, Ron, come here!" She shouted. Ron came hesitantly over to Dea, not sure what it is she wanted.

"Come with me, this is secretive." He followed her into the astronomy tower where no one would find them.

"What is it that you want, Dea?"

"I have a little secret, actually a huge secret to tell you."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because you would want to know."

"Well then what is it?"  
"Ron, I am your crush."

"What?"

"I am the one you love, I am Hermione."  
"You're phsyco! You like me don't you, you like me!"

"No, don't yell. Let me explain. I am Hermione. For real. This is my true self." And Hermione, Dea, told Ron the whole story and in the end Ron's mouth was wide open.

"So, so you mean, you don't like Draco?"

"No, he's my brother."

"So, can I still love you?"  
"Yeah, sure. I was hoping you would say that. I thought you wouldn't like me for it."  
"No, it doesn't matter your roots. I like you because of who you are, plus you look even better now, too bad it only lasts a day." Suddenly Ron did something that would truly prove his love to her. He leaned forward ever so slightly as a hint to Dea, and she did the same. As they got close, Ron put his hands on her shoulders and put his lips gently to hers. Dea couldn't believe it, it was such a good sensation in her mouth and on her tongue, her first kiss couldn't have been better. Tongues locked and lips touched just once more and when they finished they sat there staring at each other silently.

"That was my first." Ron said.

"Mine too, it was wonderful." Dea answered.

"Yeah, wonderful." Ron sighed and stared at her once more.

" Don't tell Harry about my secret. Things could get ugly if you do."

"I won't."

"I'm glad we came up here, it was really worth it, but it's almost time for class."  
"I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Okay then, bye, my love." As she said this Ron smiled and slowly walked down from the tower keeping a slight smile glued to his face. And Dea, well she just tried to look as if nothing had happened, but still had the tingling sensation inside of her, from that wonderful kiss. And she knew if Harry found out about the kiss, he would be terribly jealous. Even though he liked Cho, he never got kissed before, and used to like Hermione anyways. Harry was like that, he would get jealous, she knew it. But she didn't mind if Ron told him anyways, he should know about that, but not about her secret.

**Another Cliffhanger…..**


	9. More Secrets

_That was the best thing I have ever felt, it was so, so magical. I can't believe this has happened, I dreamed about it, but I never knew it would be like this. Hermione is the most complicated person I have ever met, and now her life is even more complicated, but I don't mind as long as she is still here with me. _Ron's thoughts about the kiss were never ending. He would not tell Harry until he thought it would be best to.

Meanwhile Draco was working on one of the most influential things he had ever done. He wanted Dea to stay Dea, he wanted her to be the way she was meant to be, even if it meant betraying his father. He sneaked into the restricted section of the library and found the book on what he needed :

'-_in order for the spell to be broken, a relative of the same family must spare their life. This is the only way that it can be broken, because for the one who casts it, gets a life of greed and anger, it is a risk to cast it and to break it and it has only been used twice. Only the most powerful of wizards can cast a spell like this without help of another wizard. Once the spell is broken, however, no bad affects are put on the victim. To completely break this spell, a member of the family of the victim must say these words "Colona, Mohora, Your power is gone, Antona, Justia, and the spell is now broken" right before the relative dies. This must be done a day after the 16th birthday of the victim.'_

This really surprised Draco, in fact so much, that he knew just who to do it to. He didn't know if he would succeed be he had to try, he wanted Dea to stay Dea forever, and he had a plan.

RON'S POV

"Ron, what have you been up to, and why do you have that look on your face?" Harry complained.

"Nothing, why are you so cranky?"

"You have been gone for two hours! You missed Herbology and you are about to miss Defense Against Dark Arts!"

"Sorry, I just had some business to do."

"There is something you are not telling me for sure, I can tell, I know you Ron."

I have no clue why Harry is acting so uptight and how he can tell that I am hiding something, am I acting differently? It doesn't seem so. I hope he doesn't find out for himself, I want to tell him myself.

In Defense Against Dark Arts…

"Ron just tell me, please?"

"I can't tell you yet, if I do, everything will go wrong."

"So, you are hiding something! I knew it, I just knew it!"

"Good for you, you caught me, but you aren't going to make me tell you."

This year's Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was Professor Ralleigh, because as you know, every year there was always a new teacher in that department. As they sat down, Dea went up to the Professor and whispered something in his ear, he shook his head and let her sit down.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry said out loud. This was her favorite teacher.

"Hermione has temporarily transferred out of the school for family reasons, we do not know when she will be back, we do, however have a new student, Dea."

"Oh my goodness! This cannot be true!"

"Everyone meet Dea, she will be in our class for the remainder of the year."

"What's her last name?"

"That is strictly confidential, Harry."

And so class went on quietly for that period. No one except Professor Ralleigh said a word.


	10. Horrible Instances

CHAPTER 10---HORRIBLE INSTANCES

Harry was really suspicious. During lunch he went into Hermione's dorm and went to see if he could find out what was wrong. When he got there he saw a packet of papers lying there. They were the papers sent by Draco telling her she was related to him. Harry found out everything, he found out that Dea, was Hermione. He, however, didn't know that Ron was in love with her. As he read these papers he couldn't believe his eyes, it was horrifying for him to see this. He however knew now, that Hermione wasn't in love with Draco, so he could have his chance to show his love to her.

In Potions Class….

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry said angered.

"Tell you what?" Ron asked.

"Hermione is related to Draco, and her real name is Dea, and she is the blonde haired girl in this class." Harry whispered.

"Who told you?"

"No one. I found out myself, the papers were on her bed."

"Please, don't spread the news, please."

"I won't. But I'm also never believing anything you tell me."

"I was going to tell you, Harry, please don't get mad."

"I'm already mad, Ron, it's too late."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, during dinnertime, Harry came up to Dea and asked her if she would meet him in his room.

"Why? What is it that you need?"

"I'll tell you later, when we get there."

So both of them crept up to his room as quietly as they could. And Harry told her, how he found out about her, Dea was so surprised at him.

"I, I was going to tell you."

"Shhh, It's okay." Harry said as he put a finger to her lips. "What I don't understand is why you told Ron and not me."

"Sorry, I just thought, it would be better to save it for later."

"It's okay. At least you are free to be my girlfriend. You know I love you, don't you?"

Dea gasped. And Harry grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Dea tried to pull away, but Harry had a very tight grip. She felt no spark, no tingling sensation as she did with Ron. Finally she managed to pull away from him.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"I love you, and I wanted to express that to you."

"Harry, I, I don't love you. You are just my friend. I thought you knew that."

"What?"

"Didn't Ron tell you? He loves me. He is my lover now. We kissed Harry, and I felt something."

"How could he have not told me? I am so mad at him. He is a hell of a friend!"

"I'm sorry, I thought he told you."

"Well he didn't."

"I can kind of see why Harry. You would get really upset if he told you right away." Just at that moment, Ron came into the room, because, he shared a dorm with Harry. He had a horrid look on his face, it was the most guilty looking face that Dea had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Harry! I should have told you." But then his face turned from guilty to angry. "But you should have told me, that you loved her as well. At least I showed signs that I did. In case you haven't noticed, I wrote her name everywhere, I gave her roses. You didn't do a thing."

"I didn't know you sent her roses. Ron, don't be getting mad at me! It's your fault you didn't tell me right away!"

"If I did, you would be screaming at me, just as you are now Harry! You have a big jealously problem. I love her, and she loves me. I saw you guys kissing before I came in. It didn't look like she liked it, Harry. You are a hell of a friend too, Harry. You knew that I liked her ever since we came to Hogwarts, you knew it."

"That was just puppy love, Ron. Puppy love."

They didn't notice it, but Dea was already gone. They had been arguing alone. Dea didn't want to hear them argue, it was weird. Usually he argued with her, not with Harry. She had never seen best friends so angry at each other. She also didn't know that Harry ever liked her more than a friend. He never seemed to show it. 'Maybe he's just different. He shows love in a different way. But what I know is that, Ron showed it in a good way, and I felt the kiss, which means I really do like him, not Harry.' She thought.

The rest of the day Harry and Ron didn't speak to each other. And both of them tried to talk to Dea, but she always backed away from them. She spent more time near Draco, it was okay to talk to him now. But she could only spend half an hour with him, because he said that he had some serious business to take care of, involving his dad. Dea had no clue what he was talking about. But as she was soon to find out, it would involve her, and it would be a very horrible instance.


	11. Draco's Plan

**CHAPTER 11: DRACO'S PLAN**

It was a full moon that night. The night he was planning something very, very awful. He had to do it, after all it was his family. He was going to kill him tonight, and that was that. He couldn't do it any other time anyways, so he might as well. It was a day after Dea's birthday and he was planning to strike at about 10 o'clock at night so no one would see. This was the hardest thing Draco would ever have to do, this was payback to his father for all that he would have done, this would be it. But he had no time to lose, there was about an hour before ten o' clock and that was just enough for him to get ready and make up a way to get his father to Hogwarts. This was it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No one saw it coming. It was horrible, maybe not so horrible for the Slytherins, but it was horrible. Rumor said that last night at ten-thirty, Ron Weasly was magically attacked and is supposedly dead. Everyone thinks he is dead, but no one knows for sure. Draco is nowhere to be seen, and some suspect him of killing Ron. But people don't know the whole story behind this situation, so they can't be sure.

"What, are we going to do?" Harry mumbled with his head down in grief.

"We have to find out who did it!" Hermione exclaimed, with a tear streaming down her cheek. She was back to normal now, looking like her old self.

"That's not so easy Hermione, we don't know why it happened."

"Draco told me he had some business to take care of last night," She said still sniffling, "That was after I sneaked away when you and Ron were arguing. But it's not like Draco to do something like this!"

"We can't count anyone out, Hermione, it most likely is him! He got jealous or something." They were talking about it all morning, and they were very nervous. Especially all the Weasleys, Ginny was sobbing in all her classes. Harry couldn't concentrate in class and quidditch practice didn't go well. Hermione stopped raising her hand and just sat there staring into space trying to think of who would have done this.

At dinner in the Great Hall everyone was chattering, and all heads simultaneously turned as Dumbledore spoke these words, "Attention students, a strange event happened last night. The grief is horrible, but it still has not been proven that someone has died, please do not worry and pay attention to your classes, everything is going to be taken care of." Everyone ate in silence after that, except for some chatter in the Slytherin section.

After dinner someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Psst, come here now. Don't say a word, bring Harry!" Draco whispered. Hermione did as he said and they went near the porthole to talk.

"Ron is not dead." Draco said with precision. "I can prove it."

"Tell us what happened Draco, please." Hermione begged.

"Okay then. Last night, I was planning to break your curse, so you could stay as Dea, and everyone would know you are my sister. I looked up the counter-curse in the library and I set off to cast it. It said that a family member must spare their life, I chose my father. I was going to kill him, for all that he had done to my family."

"Yeah, but what does Ron have to do with this?" Harry questioned.

"I'm getting to that Potter. I told my father I had something important to tell him so that he could come to Hogwarts. I said the words to the spell but my father blocked it and was about to cast something on me. It just so happened that Ron was right behind me, it missed me, but it got him. Nothing really bad happened to him. My dad changed his hair and appearance, I knew he wanted to do that to me, I love my hair."

"I can't believe he used something that simple to block himself, he probably didn't know what you were doing, he didn't know you were trying to break the curse. As for the block. There are many ways to block spells, and there is always one way that works for many of them. He probably just thought you were playing around and you wanted to get him mad!"

"Yes, he probably did. Ron is off with Charlie. My dad sent him there once he found out what he did, he didn't want to get caught doing anything bad. I wish I would have killed him! I wanted to break the curse!"

"Listen Draco. I am a Malfoy. I will always be, no matter how I look like. If the curse would have broken, all that would have changed would be that I looked different, that's it! Your father, mine too, changed my personality permanently, you can't do anything about it. Draco, I would still be the same person, as long as you know who I am, then you should be happy."

"Okay."

"Hermione, we're going to be late for class, maybe we should go." Harry said while looking at Draco. "It seemed weird how they talked to each other. Harry wasn't used to him being so nice. Maybe that's how you act when you are around someone you love and trust. Even if it isn't a boyfriend or girlfriend. Now Harry figured it out, he had never been able to experience real love, because he didn't have a sibling or a girlfriend. His family hates him and all he has are his friends. 'Ron has tons of people to care for him, he's lucky.' He thought. 'I hope I will find the one I love soon enough.'


	12. Too Much Information

**Too Much Information: 2nd to last chapter! When the news spreads through the school there is much that could happen…**

**Again. I haven't written in FOREVER. Sorry  I almost forgot about this site.**

"Oh my god, did you hear about this girl, Dea, I think her name was, people spread rumors that she is actually Hermione, isn't that stupid?" Random Person

"A blonde, slender, beautiful, girl be Hermione? Naw!" Random Person 2

"It's true. There is proof behind it." Pansy Parkinson

"What?" Random People

"Yeah. Hermione is related to Draco. Isn't that just, so….strange?" Pansy

"Erm…YEAH!" Random People

This is how it went on. All and every day that week. Everyone was confused, they didn't know if the rumors were true or not. The rumors about Ron weren't right, so could this be right? Hermione never said a word, she pretended nothing happened. However, she kept close to Ron and stayed away from Harry. She didn't want them to fight, but they were still ignoring each other.

Finally, Hermione had a plan. She finally figured out what she would tell everyone. She asked Harry to spread it around. The rumor was : Hermione is the 'long lost cousin' of Draco so they techinically related.

It worked, everyone believed it. It was kind of lying, and then kind of not, but it was all good and taken care of.

"You're so lucky to be related to such a hottie!" Pansy said.

"Why am I lucky? It's not like I can do anything to him." Hermione answered.

"Yeah I know, but you are going to see him, every day in the summer, every day!"

"If you really like him that much why don't you ask him out to the ball?"

"Because, he hates me. Unfortunately, he thinks I'm a slut."

"Well…." Hermione paused . "I got to go, see ya."

As everyone was heading to the Great Hall for lunch Hermione told Draco, "Pansy likes you., a lot. Just accept her please?"

"No why would I go out with some slut?"

"You always have."  
"Yeah. Good point. But she just keeps on bothering me."

"Because she likes you. Just try, please?"

Ron sits next to her and starts whispering something into Hermione's ear and she giggles.

Draco stares at them like they've lost their minds and wishes for love like that. The kind of love where shags don't matter, and beauty is just a plus.

"Could you guys…umm, do that somewhere else?" He mutters.

"Fine we'll stop," Hermione giggles. Ron is tickling her and Harry is sitting by Parvati Patil staring at them as well. Draco leaves for a while doing his own business and then comes back, five minutes before lunch ends.

"Hermione, Herm-ione! Come here now!" Draco shouts as he pants from running so fast. "Get over here!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's Lucius. He's mad that people know about you."

"Why? I lied about the secret."

"I don't know, I think he's gone out of control. He's asked for you, go see him over by Hagrid's and then come straight to me!"

"Ooh okay." Hermione, or Dea in this case, ran towards Hagrid's hut and found Lucius standing there as serious as can be. He had the look of sheer disappointment on his face, and he wasn't happy to see her at all.

"Come, Dea." He ordered, "Do not hesitate."

"Yessir."

"It has be known to me that, you have told the entire school about your secret. I cannot allow this at all. No one except those you trust should know about it."

"Yes, but I told them a lie, I told them he was my cousin."

"You may have, but they still know you're related. Do you know how much trouble that gets me into? Do you?"

"No sir."

"If Dumbledore finds out, he will force me to 'care for you' when I know you yourself wouldn't want to live with us. He will make sure I don't hurt anyone, and if he catches me, I will be done with."

"I'm sorry. But I just…"  
"NO BUTS! YOU RUINED THIS FAMILY! RUINED IT!" Suddenly Lucius snaps and becomes completely goes mad. He slaps Hermione across the face without fully letting her know what she did and why. He yells at her and hits her repeatedly. He looks like a madman but no one knows because he put a spell on this place that will make them invisible and unheard to those outside of them.

Lucius leaves Dea lying there on the ground and walks away with a Malfoy Smirk on his face. An hour later, Draco finds her lying there and almost starts to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:Sweet Revenge**

**Sorry Sorry. When I said it was the 2nd to last chapter(in the chapter before this one), it wasn't. I have just come up with some new ideas, so don't worry this isn't going to be the last chapter. Also, the confusion about Ron and where he came from if he was supposed to be at Charlie's (in the chapter before), he got sent back to school the next day because Charlie was worried that he would miss a lot of school work. His hair got changed back to normal too.**

Draco stared at the girl on the ground, not knowing exactly what to do. He knew it was Lucius that did it. Lucius did it to him before, when he got really mad. But he also knew that she wasn't dead, Lucius would never kill her and she could never die from a few blows by his father. He stared at her for about twenty minutes and then decided to go get help, then to find Lucius.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll find help." Then he set off back into Hogwarts.

A few hours later, Ron was heading to Hagrid's hut to have a chat with him, but then found out that he wasn't in it for some reason. While he was heading back to the school he spotted someone on the ground. He didn't see them when he was going into the hut, but now he did. He looked at the person for ten seconds and finally realized that it was Hermione lying right before him, still as can be, with her eyes closed.

"What on earth," Ron said while sniffling from crying for about 10 minutes, "happened here? What in bloody hell happened here!" He screamed. He crouched over her, crying still, and stared at her face that had scratches on it, her arms and legs bruised, and her clothes blotted with grass stains and bits of red. He wasn't exactly sure if she was dead or not, but he was worried. He knew that someone had done this to her, it couldn't have been the whomping willow or a creature in the woods, she was too close to the school. He wondered how no one else noticed she was here, and how no one could see or hear whatever was happening to her. He had never been so worried for someone in his whole life.

"I wish I had a telephone," he said for the first time in forever, "so I could call somebody else, to help me carry her back inside. I can't take her by myself, I don't have that much strength nor do I have a stretcher, not that I could carry it by myself." He had no choice, he carried her with all his might up to Hogwarts castle and brought her to the hospital wing.

"She's hurt," he said, panting heavily. "I found her lying on the ground like this, please help her, but don't tell anyone that she is here, tell them, that she has a fever or something. Please, please, don't tell anyone."

"As you wish," Madame Pomfrey answered calmly. "Hopefully, she will be taken care of in about a week."

"Thank you very, very much." Ron glanced at Hermione for one more moment and then slowly walked out of the hospital wing, with tears still in his eyes. He went up to the Gryffindor common room and sat on a sofa, staring at the wall, not being able to fall asleep.

The next morning, Ron didn't want to go to class. Firstly, because he only had four hours of sleep and also because he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate because he would be too busy thinking about her. But he knew he had to go, otherwise people would be suspicious.

"Ron?" Harry said suddenly as he walked into the common room rubbing his eyes and making Ron jump. "Why are you here so early?"

"Harry you really scared me there."

"Sorry."

"I slept here last night, Harry."

"Why?"

"There is a good reason why, Harry." Ron said bleakly. Telling Harry the whole story of what he saw that night and how worried he was.

"That's horrible."

"I know. But it's getting close to breakfast time, so we better go."

"Why? You shouldn't have to go to class at a time like this."

"Because no one else knows, that's why. I told Madame Pomfrey not to mention it to anyone. I don't want people to know, because whoever did that to her, will find out."

"Okay, fine. We'll go to class, but it's not like you will be able to get anything done."  
" I know. I'm going to check on her at lunch and dinner though."

"You should." They dressed and went slowly and gloomily downstairs to have breakfast, with only one fear in their minds, the thought of Hermione not waking up.

**DRACO'S POV**

I found out that Ron brought Hermione in himself. He really does love her doesn't he. I guess it's only for the best, I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell Dumbledore, it's like him to do something like that. I guess he finally did a smart thing in his life. If I never knew that Ron loved her so much, I would've expected Harry to go and get her.

"Draco!" Someone whispered. It was Ron.

"What?"

"Come here, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" Draco asked as if he knew nothing about what had happened to Hermione.

" What happened to Hermoine last night?"

"Lucius did it."

"You already know?"

"Of course I do. I got to her before you did."

"Then why didn't you bring her in?"

"I was going to get help. I didn't think I could carry her all by myself but I guess you can."

"Yes. How do you know I did?"  
"Madame Pomfrey told me, it took her awhile though."

"I told her not to tell anyone."

"Yes, well after she found out that I already knew what happened, she told me."

"Oh. Are you going do something about it? I certainly can't, Lucius scares me."

"He scares me as well, even though he is my father. I'm still going to find him anyways, I was planning to kill him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well I better get to class. By the way, does Potter know?"

"Yes."

"Good. At least he can keep a secret." With that, I left Ron standing there and walked back to class.

-------------------------------------------------------

**END**


	14. Chapter 14

What a harsh thing life can be for some .It doesn't usually forgive unless you deserve it. Especially for magick folk like this, their lives will never be normal, for it's not normal for them to be. There must always be nonsense, love, drama, or tragedy in the life of any magick folk, otherwise they are not truly a powerful witch or wizard.

It's almost Christmastime, one month after Dea's accident, and she's still lying there in the nurse's office. One more week and she would be declared as officially "passed on" as they would call it. Ron is still worried as he always was and longing for his old Hermione back. He cannot focus on his lessons and even skipped a few. To him nothing can equal to his love for her. Draco is afraid as well, but he cannot miss out on the lessons for it will only ruin his chance of being able to use magic outside of Hogwarts legally. Harry, and the entire school for that matter, are utterly terrified about Dea and what will happen to her. Gryffindor lost three matches in a row because Harry couldn't help but think about his friend every time the snitch passed by him. Most everyone has given up and has already declared Dea as dead, everyone except Ron and Draco that is. Only they have that small feeling that a miracle may happen.

**THREE DAYS LATER:::**

"Hermione? Oh Thank Merlin!"

Dea quickly blinked her eyes open and lies there for a few minutes in silence.

The nurse told her to drink something, but she didn't feel like doing anything at the moment,

"Drink it please, it will make you feel better and get the harsh pain out of your stomach." The nurse whispered calmly. Finally, Dea sipped the liquid slowly and grimaced at the bitter taste. Even so, she kept on drinking because her stomach was already feeling slightly better. Then, as if she was never sick, she popped out of bed and stood up, starting to leave.

"Oh no, Miss. You must'nt walk 'round just yet, even if you feel better, you need to relax a bit." Then again, without a sound she obeyed Madame Pomfrey and got back into bed. As she laid there she stared into space and thought about what actually happened to her, because she never really found out, no one told her. But it seemed to her like she had been out for quite a while. Then the nurse gave her another liquid which helped her dizziness and kept her awake. Because going to sleep would be too much of a risk at

that moment and no one wanted to accidentally lose her again.

ONE HOUR LATER::::

"Dumbledore sir, I happen to arrive with good news!" Madame Pomfrey exclaims rushing up to him in the hallways during dinner.

"What is it Madame?"

"Just moments ago dear Hermione woke up! She is alive nevertheless!"

"Yes, that is very fortunate. I had a feeling she would . Who is with her now?"

"A trainee sir, just giving her water and such."

"I see. Have you told Hermione about the incident yet?"

"Not yet Sir, I've decided not to put any news or pressure on her just yet, for now she needs to relax, not worry."

"Yes, you are right. You shall tell her tomorrow then?"

"Sir, isn't that a bit too soon?"

"No. These are her parents, they are important to her, and she MUST know." Dumbledore interrupts.

"Yessir." Madame Pomfrey says obediently with a worried look on her face, she is not great at breaking bad news to people.

Hermione sent the dumb trainee to go get her some potion and escaped from the nurse's office. She decided to bring Madame Pomfrey's liquid with her just in case she felt sick again. Everyone was at lunch in the Great Hall which was a perfect opportunity for her to go back to her dormitory without anyone noticing. Quickly, she whispered the password and got in without the paintings actually noticing who it was they let in. She looked on her bed and there was so much she had missed. All of her books, homework, and belongings were stacked on her bed like she was never to use them again.

"I guess I was asleep for a bit too long," she mumbled. While rummaging through her stuff to look for a mirror to see how her face looked she came upon a thick piece of parchment tied with a ribbon. 'For You' it read simply on the front in ordinary handwriting. Opening in she quickly found out it was from Ron. No one could mistake his red hair. It was an animation of them together in future. 'I guess we will meet again.' It said underneath.

"So he was waiting for me to wake up knowing that I will." She whispered, "how sweet." She said with a slight smile. To make sure he knew she was alive without telling anyone she took a quill and underneath his sentence wrote, 'yes, very soon perhaps, we will meet, dear Ron.'

"Hopefully, he will recognize my handwriting," She said as she put on a cloak and set off to to put the letter into Ron's room. She knew the password so she went right in and threw it on his bedspread, quietly rushing out afterwards.

"Phew! I should probably head back to the nurse's quarters." And so she did, slipping back into bed sipping her drink and pretending she didn't do a thing.

"Oh, there you are!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed while coming in. "The Trainee told you disappeared somewhere."

"No, only to use the ladies' room, Madame."

"Oh, that dumbfounded trainee, who needs them!"

IN THE STAFF MEETING AREA

"Dumbledore, are you sure about this?" Professor McGonagal asked.

"Why yes, in fact, very sure." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"But why must we tell her now?"

"Professor McGonagal, she is not a child, she is grown and is old enough to know of secrets. She's figured out most of them in her time here anyway."

"But the death of her parents isn't going to make her situation any better."

"Do not tell what I already know, McGonagal. Life is hard, and we must all learn to live with it."

"But, her muggle parents…dying in a crash….isn't going to make her want to stay at Hogwarts."

"Well, we will have to see about that."


	15. Chapter 15

What a harsh thing life can be for some .It doesn't usually forgive unless you deserve it. Especially for magick folk like this, their lives will never be normal, for it's not normal for them to be. There must always be nonsense, love, drama, or tragedy in the life of any magick folk, otherwise they are not truly a powerful witch or wizard.

It's almost Christmastime, one month after Dea's accident, and she's still lying there in the nurse's office. One more week and she would be declared as officially "passed on" as they would call it. Ron is still worried as he always was and longing for his old Hermione back. He cannot focus on his lessons and even skipped a few. To him nothing can equal to his love for her. Draco is afraid as well, but he cannot miss out on the lessons for it will only ruin his chance of being able to use magic outside of Hogwarts legally. Harry, and the entire school for that matter, are utterly terrified about Dea and what will happen to her. Gryffindor lost three matches in a row because Harry couldn't help but think about his friend every time the snitch passed by him. Most everyone has given up and has already declared Dea as dead, everyone except Ron and Draco that is. Only they have that small feeling that a miracle may happen.

**THREE DAYS LATER:::**

"Hermione? Oh Thank Merlin!"

Dea quickly blinked her eyes open and lies there for a few minutes in silence.

The nurse told her to drink something, but she didn't feel like doing anything at the moment,

"Drink it please, it will make you feel better and get the harsh pain out of your stomach." The nurse whispered calmly. Finally, Dea sipped the liquid slowly and grimaced at the bitter taste. Even so, she kept on drinking because her stomach was already feeling slightly better. Then, as if she was never sick, she popped out of bed and stood up, starting to leave.

"Oh no, Miss. You must'nt walk 'round just yet, even if you feel better, you need to relax a bit." Then again, without a sound she obeyed Madame Pomfrey and got back into bed. As she laid there she stared into space and thought about what actually happened to her, because she never really found out, no one told her. But it seemed to her like she had been out for quite a while. Then the nurse gave her another liquid which helped her dizziness and kept her awake. Because going to sleep would be too much of a risk at

that moment and no one wanted to accidentally lose her again.

ONE HOUR LATER::::

"Dumbledore sir, I happen to arrive with good news!" Madame Pomfrey exclaims rushing up to him in the hallways during dinner.

"What is it Madame?"

"Just moments ago dear Hermione woke up! She is alive nevertheless!"

"Yes, that is very fortunate. I had a feeling she would . Who is with her now?"

"A trainee sir, just giving her water and such."

"I see. Have you told Hermione about the incident yet?"

"Not yet Sir, I've decided not to put any news or pressure on her just yet, for now she needs to relax, not worry."

"Yes, you are right. You shall tell her tomorrow then?"

"Sir, isn't that a bit too soon?"

"No. These are her parents, they are important to her, and she MUST know." Dumbledore interrupts.

"Yessir." Madame Pomfrey says obediently with a worried look on her face, she is not great at breaking bad news to people.

Hermione sent the dumb trainee to go get her some potion and escaped from the nurse's office. She decided to bring Madame Pomfrey's liquid with her just in case she felt sick again. Everyone was at lunch in the Great Hall which was a perfect opportunity for her to go back to her dormitory without anyone noticing. Quickly, she whispered the password and got in without the paintings actually noticing who it was they let in. She looked on her bed and there was so much she had missed. All of her books, homework, and belongings were stacked on her bed like she was never to use them again.

"I guess I was asleep for a bit too long," she mumbled. While rummaging through her stuff to look for a mirror to see how her face looked she came upon a thick piece of parchment tied with a ribbon. 'For You' it read simply on the front in ordinary handwriting. Opening in she quickly found out it was from Ron. No one could mistake his red hair. It was an animation of them together in future. 'I guess we will meet again.' It said underneath.

"So he was waiting for me to wake up knowing that I will." She whispered, "how sweet." She said with a slight smile. To make sure he knew she was alive without telling anyone she took a quill and underneath his sentence wrote, 'yes, very soon perhaps, we will meet, dear Ron.'

"Hopefully, he will recognize my handwriting," She said as she put on a cloak and set off to to put the letter into Ron's room. She knew the password so she went right in and threw it on his bedspread, quietly rushing out afterwards.

"Phew! I should probably head back to the nurse's quarters." And so she did, slipping back into bed sipping her drink and pretending she didn't do a thing.

"Oh, there you are!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed while coming in. "The Trainee told you disappeared somewhere."

"No, only to use the ladies' room, Madame."

"Oh, that dumbfounded trainee, who needs them!"

IN THE STAFF MEETING AREA

"Dumbledore, are you sure about this?" Professor McGonagal asked.

"Why yes, in fact, very sure." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"But why must we tell her now?"

"Professor McGonagal, she is not a child, she is grown and is old enough to know of secrets. She's figured out most of them in her time here anyway."

"But the death of her parents isn't going to make her situation any better."

"Do not tell what I already know, McGonagal. Life is hard, and we must all learn to live with it."

"But, her muggle parents…dying in a crash….isn't going to make her want to stay at Hogwarts."

"Well, we will have to see about that."


	16. The Reaction

Ch.16 The Reaction.

Hermione was still in the hospital bed the next day just in case. She was feeling loads better and knew she would probably only get to go to lunch and dinner because they would be too "worried" about her to let her go back to studies. She met up with Harry and Ron at lunch. When she came up to them Harry's mouth was as round as the moon, he was so surprised. Ron, however, stood there with a smile on his face while tears ran down his cheeks.

"I knew it." He muttered and then ran up to hug Hermione almost suffocating her. Thousands of questions were shot at her from other students but Harry and Ron didn't say a word. So when lunch was over, she head back to the hospital wing hoping for good news so that she could participate in her classes.

"Hermione dear, I have something important I must tell you," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as Hermione beamed. "However, I'm afraid it's bad news."

Suddenly Hermione's smile was gone and her eyes were full of worry.

" A week ago your muggle parents were involved in a very horrible non-magic accident. Our sources say that neither have survived."

Hermione stood there, blank and unexpressive. Her face turned from the healthy glow back to the sickly white it was before. She thanked Madame Pomfrey for her services and headed to her dormitory. She sat and stared at the wall until she couldn't stand it any longer. She stood up, took her books, and headed off to her classes. Studying was the only thing that could keep her from thinking about it too much. As it happened, her next class was with Professor Snape.

"Ah Hermione, nice of you to join us. It is great news to us all that you're here however bad news because you have a plenty of work to make up." Snape exclaimed as she walked in.

"What is it that I missed?" She asked.

"A whole chapter on the power of toadstools and frog tongues."

"I know all of it, you can give me an exam on it but I think I want to learn what everyone else is learning for now."

"As you wish, Granger. Have a seat." Snape sneered. Everyone in class was looking at her while trying to pay attention to the boring gabber of something about beeswax and unicorn hair. Harry particularly paid attention to her, and knew that she didn't look happy at all even though it was suppose to be a joyous day.

Draco knew of this news before any other student did, in fact he was the only student besides Hermione that knew anything of it. He decided to talk to Hermione about it for it was tragic news to her. So when it came time for dinner at the great hall he asked her to talk.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about your parents."

"What about them?"

"The accident was caused by magic, nobody knows this but me."

"And how is it that you know it all?"

"Because my father, well our father did it. The staff was too confused to admit it was done by magic so they told you it was a natural accident. But it wasn't. Lucius played a part in it."

"How are you so sure?"

"I know these things. After Lucius nearly killed you he "accidentally" did something the next night on muggle territory. It was just bad luck that your parents happened to be at that specific road at that specific time."

"Why does the bad luck always come to me?" Hermione wept with a small, thin tear running down her face. Once she knew that magic had come into play, she knew it was never supposed to happen.

"Not to you. To the whole Malfoy bloodline. If it wasn't for Lucius no one in our family would have such luck."

"So it's all his fault then?"

"Exactly. I want to get rid of him."

"Now don't start this again, you'll just get yourself killed or get somebody else into trouble again."

"I know. But I still think there should be a way to get rid of Lucius, he isn 't fully immortal you know."

"I don't know but I don't want any part of it."

**OOC// Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for not writing in a long time, the only times I get to write are snow days and vacation breaks.**


End file.
